In order to take out the liquid in current liquid-accommodating bottles, the liquid could flow from the inner side to the outer side of bottle mouth to pollute bottle nozzle or flow to the outer wall of the bottle when the liquid in the bottle is poured and the bottle is placed vertically after the liquid is poured, thereby causing unnecessary waste and pollution, and this situation gets worse if the viscosity of the liquid is larger. For example: edible oil, shampoo, soy sauce, vinegar, detergent and the like, one drop at least or multiple drops of them at most flow out of the bottle mouth when the liquid in the bottle is poured and the bottle is placed vertically after the liquid is poured. In addition, as the bottle for accommodating liquid has no scale mark, the manufacturers that produce the above liquids fail to introduce the usage amounts of the liquid under different circumstances to consumers through convenient and definite measurement scale values so as not to give consumers the usage guidance, and the pouring amount is usually determined according to individual experience during pouring, so inaccurate pouring amount is caused. And in case of excessive pouring, the liquid cannot be returned.